


Tasty Snax: Bugsnax Short Stories/One-shots

by Jacbot



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: What else happened before, during, and after our adventure? I don't know eitherHave any story suggestions? Comment them! I'm open to suggestions!
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Mending Wounds

Wambus helped the journalist with dealing with the Bungers and Spuddies, buying time for Snorpy to get the ship ready and everyone on board. Wambus was angry, having to leave his land again because of these parasites. He just wanted to tend to his crops, spend time with Triffany, and be happy, but that's not the dice he was rolled. He was rolled anger, retreat, sorrow, and now the threat of death itself, coming from googly-eyed bug imitations of food. At least now he had an excuse to use violence, even if Gramble still stood by his ethics. Just to see him still so caring for Bugsnax as he ran by to get to the skyboat, it just built up more anger in him, he didn't change, he's still the soft runt he thought he was. 

His thoughts were interrupted by an ear-piercing scream over his head, a loud thump near the edge of town, it was Gramble. "What in tarnation!?" Wambus yelled as Triffany and the Journalist finished with the last wave of Bugsnax. Gramble tried sitting up, but something stung his knee, badly, like it was broken. He tried to sit up as much as he could to see a large cut on his knee, spilling all the way down to his foot, blood spilling out like a strainer. Tears started streaming as Bugsnax started bursting out of the ground, angry and violent looking Bungers and Scoopy Banoopies planning their attack on the pink Grumpus. "What? What's going-" "Just get to the boat! I'll meet up in a tick!" Wambus said, handing over his sauce-slinger to Triffany before grabbing his hoe and running to Gramble as the Bugsnax advanced towards. 

Gramble didn't know what to do, his leg was cut open, he was in immense pain, and...Bugsnax were coming for him. "No, NO! NO! STAY AWAY!! NO!" Gramble screamed, trying to kick them away with his good leg, but only delaying them for a moment. A Bunger tackled at Gramble, but Wambus was faster, swinging his hoe like a golf club and sending the Bunger flying, "Come and get me you rotten appetizers! You runts ain't that scary!" Wambus yelled, smacking away the other Bugsnax as others spawned to take their place.

"WAMBUS!! WE NEED TO GO!!" Filbo called, the Bugsnax were advancing fast on the boat, even with their weapons, they were making quick progress. "We need to go! We can't want any longer!" Snorpy warned as he jumped onto the deck, firing a shot at a wall-crawling Strabby, "WAIT! WAIT! Wambus is still down there!" Triffany exclaimed trying to spot him among the debris. "Wait...WAIT! Where's gamble!?" Wiggle asked, frantically looking around the ship, "Wait, he got off!?" Cromdo asked in disbelief, "I don't know! But we need to wait for him!". A Big Bobsicle quickly came charging at them, "WE CAN'T WAIT!!" Snorpy cried, grabbing Beffica and bringing her onto the deck before starting the furnace. The balloon quickly filled, lifting the boat enough for the Bopsicle to charge under, "NOO!! WAIT!! PLEASE!!" Triffany cried, wanting to jump off just, but Chandlo and Cromdo held her back as Wiggle looked over the edge, tears starting to rise. 

"But, what about the boat!?" Gramble asked worriedly, "We ain't going to 'ave time to get there, Bugsnax are overrunnin' them quick!" Wambus said, taking off his flannel and wrapping it around Gramble's cut, making him squeal and grit his teeth. Gramble tried laying down to bear the pain, looking up to see the boat starting to fly away, "We're too late," Gramble said dreadfully, Wambus looked behind to see them, "Triffany..." he whispered. Wambus' sorrow was quickly replaced with rage, letting out a loud roar before picking up Gramble bride-style, "W-Wambus!?" Gramble exclaimed, "We can't stay here! We need to hide out, or we'll be in a heap of trouble!" Wambus quickly ran out of the town as the Mothza Supreme flew overhead, heading for the boat. But Wambus continued running away, even after hearing a loud crash, they needed to run before they got overrun. 

"I didn't think I would say this, but the woods ain't a bad place," Wambus said, keeping a lookout from a cave they found, they would've taken the cabin, but it would be easier to be found. "Y-Yeah, I always enjoyed the Hunnabees," Gramble said, rubbing his paws together, Wambus glared at him, "B-Before knowing they're parasites," Gramble corrected, looking away from Wambus. "(Sigh) I guess you did us a favor Gramble," Wambus said tiredly, Gramble turned back to him, "W-What do you mean?" he asked, "Not eating Bugsnax, sure, you didn't want to hurt them either, but at least your tried to stop us from being monstrified," he explained, tipping up his hat. "Oh...thanks," Gramble said quietly, he was still warry of Wambus, but he was the only one he could depend on, he had no one else.

"I'm sorry I got you left behind," Gramble whispered, "Huh?" Wambus turned to Gramble, "What was that?" "N-Nothing,". Wambus squinted his eyes and growled in his throat, "No nothin' my rear end, spill it Gigglefunny," Wambus growled, "I said nothin'!" Gramble yelled back, "I ain't as gullible as the others! I know what I hear and I'll gain an answer! Now spill it!" Wambus yelled back, his blood starting to boil.

"I'm sorry I got you left behind!" he yelled, Wambus widen in surprise, "If I paid attention to my surroundings, I wouldn't have been knocked off by that darn Bunger! We would both be on the ship right now on the way back to the mainland! But I had to go and ruin it!" Gramble yelled, tears starting to slip. "I had to screw up your next chance of a good life, I screwed up your relationship with Triffany..." Grambled curled up into a ball and sobbed, he felt so ashamed, Wambus was at a loss for words. He was never good at consoling someone besides Triffany, and to do it to someone that he hated for so long, he did what he could. 

He patted Grambles back, trying to provide comfort the best he knew, "First of all, **I** screwed up my relationship with Triffy, no one can take the blame for that," Wambus said, Grambled lifted his head a bit to see Wambus, looking dark and sorrowful. "And second, it ain't your fault," "...What?" Wambus sat against the back of the cave and tipped down his hat, "Why do you think we had to scram?" he asked. "Because of the Bugsnax," Gramble answered, "Bullseye, if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even need to be wary of them Bungers," Wambus said, shooting a finger-gun at Gramble. "I guess..." Wambus gave a side-glace at Gramble, "I guess what?" Wambus darkly said, "But still, I don't like that I kept you here, Bugsnax or no, I made you get abandoned," Gramble said. 

Tears welled up in Gramble's eyes again, "I know the feeling all too well..." Wambus sat up as Gramble curled up again, peaking from over his knees. "Gramble...you got.." Gramble just nodded, Wambus didn't need to press further, Anger built in his chest. How could someone abandon their child? It explained why he was so sad about leaving his Bugsnax, they were his second chance for a family, and now it was ruined too. But he sub-sided his anger, he needed to think about more important matters.

"Well, we're going to be here for awhile, those Bugsnax are fit to be tied, we're going to need protection and equipment," Wambus said, standing up, "I hope Snorpington left a spare kit somewhere in the cabin," he said, "I'd hate for you to get a nasty infection,". "You're going out!?" Gramble asked worriedly, "Would you rather?" Wambus asked with a smirk, "But!-" "No buts Gigglefunny, you ain't liftin' a toe until you're Hunkey Dorey," Wambus said, "Besides, I'm pretty scary, aren't I?" Wambus chuckled. Gramble cracked a smile before giving a small giggle, "Just...don't get hurt," Gramble said, "Don't you worry," Wambus said with a tip of his hat, "I ain't going down easy without doin' violence," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write for flapjackarak


	2. Neighbors (Gramble/Wambus personality swap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Gramble was the one that was always violent and Wambus the one nice and insecure? They still have the same jobs and backstories, just different personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun writing this more than I expected. Think I should do this with the others?

Wambus carefully tended to his Ketchup crops as Filbo wandered around the town, he always wondered if he had anything better to do, like, lead? Whatever, Wambus just cared about his crops for the moment, the Journalist needed more sauce for their slinger every time they came back into town, usually to drop off Bugsnax to the grumpy Gramble. Wambus never knew why he was so Grumpy, he showed more compassion to his Bugsnax than any other Grumpus, but that didn't mean he didn't eat Bugsnax, he still did that out of his pet's eyes. And speaking of the devil, the Journalist wondered back with a full backpack full of wiggling Bugsnax.

"Howdy Stranger!" Wambus said cheerfully, the Journalist waved to Wambus before going to Gramble's pen and donating most of their Bugsnax before coming over to Wambus with a BBQ Bunger in their arms. "Hey Wambus, want to try a BBQ Bunger?" they asked, "O-Oh, no thank you, I've already said that dog won't hunt," Wambus said, "Have you ever tried a Bugsnak?" they asked, "No, have you?". They thought for a moment before realizing that since they got here, they haven't had a Bugsnak for themselves, "No, maybe I should try one," they said, scarfing the Bunger down to Wambus' dismay and horror. "Tastes like a BBQ burger, but-" they let out a burp before they clutched their stomach, "Uh, you alright? You startin' to look out of kilter," Wambus asked, their face fur started to turn light green, "I think I'm going to throw up," they said in a sickly tone, running to the outhouse, Wambus could hear their vomiting from all the way over there.

"Puh, they have a weak stomach," Gramble scoffed as he came out into the pen to check up on the new Bugsnax, "Well at least they ain't going to be eatin' anymore of them critters," Wambus said, "Leaves more for the rest of us," Gramble said. "I don't understand how you can eat the little critters, you ranch them for grump's sake!" Wambus said, "Not all of them are for my comfort! people need to eat!" Gramble yelled back, "They can't just live off your ridiculous sauce!". "And we can't just eat every critter here until they're extinct! My sauce at least can regrow, you don't even know how they reproduce!" Wambus shot back, "Well I ain't a magician! But I ain't an idiot either!" Gramble said, hopping over the fence and onto the path. "Well if you aren't such a lazy man's load, you would maybe help me trying to grow them!" Wambus said, hopping over his fence, "Grow them!? And you call me the idiot!?" Gramble said, advancing up to Wambus, "At least I'm trying!". "That's what happened with Triffany! And look where she is now! Oh wait, GONE!" Gramble yelled, "Ooooh, and what about your family!? Where are they!? All in locked up pens!" Wambus shot back, "At least I have something now! All you have is a cactus!" Gramble pushed back Wambus with great force, making him stumble and hit against the fence. 

"H-Hey, Hey!" Filbo said, running up to the fight to separate them, "Why are you guys fighting? Aren't we all friends?" he asked. "Friends!? Over my grumping bury body!" Gramble yelled, stomping into his barn and slamming the door shut. "I'll be his friend he stops bein' such a grumpin' butt!" Wambus said angrily, stomping into his house, but being more careful with closing his front door. "(Sigh) We need you Liz, badly," Filbo said to himself as the Journalist stumbled out of the outhouse, "What was all that yelling?" they asked themself, Filbo ran over once they saw their sticky appearance. Wambus and Gramble watched him run over from their windows before seeing each other, Wambus closed the blinds as Gramble slammed his shutters. 

They didn't talk or leave their homes for the rest of the day, even when the Journalist came by to drop off and gather things. They almost reconsidered going back to their out-of-town homes, but they stayed, for the Journalist, and Elizabert's sake. Even if they had to suffer through each other's fighting and yelling... 


	3. Flavor of Friendship (Filbo X Journalist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journalist is gender-neutral, I will be referring them to "Buddy" (Duh)  
> Nothing 13+, just some conversation and a cuddle

The moon was full as Filbo sat next to the town's campfire, just watching the flames eat the wood around it. The town was slowly, but surely coming back, although they still seemed as unhappy as they were before they all parted. Filbo couldn't help but think back to that day where everything fell apart, he didn't know what to do, but he still felt like it was his fault. He's the Mayor, he's the one that was supposed to keep everything in order, but everyone treated him like a joke, except for when Lizbert was around. He was at least glad they had the Journalist, everyone seemed to at least respect them more than he. They even respected Filbo more than anyone, although he could see that they got annoyed sometimes, the one person that at had a better tolerance to him, he still found a way to mess up. 

"(Sigh) Can I do anything right when Liz isn't around?" 

Filbo rested his face into his hands, he hadn't had snaks in a while, he just fell out of the loop, even when Buddy, the Journalist, offered Strabbies, Bungers, Fryders, and the such, he just held onto them instead. He wanted to eat Bugsnax, but something just dragged him away from it, but it wasn't like he was going to live off sauce. 

"Hey Filbo,"

Buddy sat down next to Filbo, their face drained and looking about to pass out, holding their journal and Sprout in his Buggy Ball. 

"OH! Hey...Buddy? A-Are you ok?"

Filbo felt their forehead, no fever, but it was warm, they just lazily slid off their knapsack and just had it flop to the ground. 

"Grump I'm tired," 

They buried their face into their paws as they groaned in frustration, "I hate the Sands, I can't catch a break," they whined as they stared at the fire.

"Oh, maybe you can get Snorpy to make you some armor? Or somethin'?" 

"I'm not in the mood to talk with him, he's nicer than Floofty, but just as dragging,"

Filbo couldn't help but chuckle, the only other person besides Chandlo that stayed with Snorpy for days on end was Lizbert, talking about theories about Bugsnax, she even started considering that the Grumpinati had some kind of connection. 

"Yeah, Lizbert used to just talk on and on with him, trading notes and theories, always thinking they were sneaky, even though they spoke pretty loud," 

Buddy gave a tired laugh, it sounded hoarse, but it sounded quite sweet. 

"So even Lizbert has her own secrets,"

"Yeah, she told me about most of what she considered secrets, but I always forgot them,"

Buddy giggled again, it made Filbo's face fluster a bit, going a soft dark blue. they grabbed a stick and started poking at the fire, making the fire rage and grow with fury, making Filbo flinch. 

"You ok Filbo?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, let's just say I'm acquainted with fire,"

Filbo chuckled nervously, Buddy didn't laugh, but she rather frowned. Filbo went quiet after, staring at the fire with them, not quite sure why they didn't like his poke of fun. They then grabbed Filbo's arm and started to drag them out of the town.

"B-Buddy? W-Where are we going?"

Buddy stayed quiet as they led him through the Grove, Filbo was confused why they were dragging him out of town, but he was curious where they were going. 

They came to the Flavor Falls, the water falling like rain into the river and flowing down to the rest of the island, there was a large blanket with a picnic basket and a lantern by the river.

"...What's this?"

Buddy led him over to the blanket and sat down, opening the basket to show actual food, some grapes, apples, nuts, and some juice-pouches. Buddy didn't explain anything as they handed a cherry-flavored pouch to Filbo, putting the lantern in between them, their faces glowing like fireflies. 

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, good thing you brought actually food since you can't eat Bugsnax,"

Buddy still remained silent, they just ate grapes and nuts from the basket. The atmosphere was very calming, it made Filbo quite sleepy, the lantern was the only thing to keep him from dozing off.

"Nice place huh?"

Filbo shot up.

"Huh!? Oh...yeah, it's very nice,"

Filbo rubbed the tired his eyes.

"That's why I picked out the place,"

"Why not stay somewhere in town?"

Buddy snorted,

"Filbo, I'm surprised you can stand that noise,"

Filbo arched an eyebrow of pure confusion, Buddy just smirked at his reaction.

"I mean, Wambus and Gramble fighting, Beffica being a loud snooper, Snorpy being so paranoid with everyone he sees, I would need to live on coffee,"

"Hehe, yeah,"

Filbo just stared at his juice pouch, he didn't know what else to talk about, already thinking he talked too much already, but he had one more question.

"Buddy, why did you bring me here?" 

They looked up and tilted their head, 

"I mean, this is basically your private area, why did you bring me here?"

"Well, it does get lonely sometimes, besides, it would be nice to spend some of the night with a friend,"

Filbo's eyes shot up from the word,

"F-Friend?"

"Yeah, friend...what about it?"

"O-Oh nothing, I...never been considered a friend, except for Lizbert,"

"Not even Eggabell?"

"I came in so much to her clinic that she never felt worried about my injuries,"

He expected them to start laughing or at least give a chuckle, but they looked sympathetic, they looked sad and hurt.

"Filbo, that's...awful,"

Filbo scrunched up his face in confused confusion,

"I mean, for someone to overly worry about people to barely care at all, I mean, sure, you're clumsy, but so is she! she should still care,"

They scooched over next to Filbo and took his hand, 

"But no one considered you a friend? Not even a buddy?"

"N-No one but you, I guess,"

Buddy's face seemed to drop as she gave a side hug to Filbo, resting their head on his shoulder as he froze. He wanted to say something, but he liked the feeling, he never hugged someone before in a long time, he didn't want it to stop. He hugged back and subconsciously started to put, Buddy peeked open an eye, seeing his eyes closed and thoroughly enjoying their cuddling, and purred along with him, they were glad to see Filbo happy, they were afraid it would be weird for them to just hug him like that. But he accepted, and didn't plan on letting go until he said so, and that was fine by them... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best Filbo X Journalist, but it's a start to their relationship!


End file.
